


Idiot

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, warning mentions dislocation of shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon: Hey there! I was wondering if you could do a Natasha Romanoff x male reader where reader is Tony's little brother who got injured during a mission? Thanks. :D





	Idiot

“Shit!” You feel your shoulder pop out of its socket, pain rushing through you, your arm going rather limp.

“Stark? Are you okay?!” You can hear Nat fretting over the comm and wonder when she started to actually worry? You still remember arguing with her when she first met you, her belief that you were just the annoying younger brother of Tony Stark. Maybe slightly less annoying than Tony, however. Then you’d become friends...and now she was rushing over to you, eyes wide. 

You want to say it’s nothing when she slides on her knees next to you, red hair falling over her face. But, you know it’s not nothing, you know that your arm is useless and needs relocating and you know that she can see the odd angle which it is currently in. 

“Hey, Nat” You try to sound cheerful but the pain makes it come out strained as she carefully observes your arm. 

“Sit up, idiot.” She carefully helps you sit, hand pressed against your back, mindful of your arm. You know she’s going to do it. Relocate it, that is...and you really don’t want her to, but you know it has to be done. 

“On three?” She starts counting and rather predictably before she gets to three she pushes and rotates your shoulder. The pop is both painful and relieving and you lean into her for a moment after the blinding pain. “Thanks, Nat...”

“You’re welcome, idiot.” With that she presses a kiss to your cheek and leaves. You watch her take a guy down on her way. How someone can be so dangerous and yet so gentle you weren’t sure...but she was and she was practically perfect. 


End file.
